Weapon-elemental
The term weapon-elemental is a common fan-made nickname used by the community, as well as this wiki, to refer to skills that derive their elements and status effects from equipped weapons in the . Characteristics Weapon-elemental skills are available to every character in the team, and each of them has different methods of performing them: While Matt and NoLegs prefers to use their respective weapons to perform direct close-quarter-combat attack combos, Lance and Anna often opt to use their gunblade/bow to fire at the enemy, with few exceptions, and Natalie can smack a single target with her staff or, since EBF4, assault the foes with colorful rainbow blasts of energy through the Spectrum skill. All weapon-elemental skills from Matt, Anna and NoLegs, as well as Natalie's standard attack outside of EBF4, are physical, while Natalie's Spectrum and EBF4 standard attack are magical, and Lance gets access to both physical and magical weapon-elemental skills. Weapon-elemental skills have the following features: * These skills derive their elemental property from the weapon currently held by their user, normally keeping weapon's element % — which is wildly inconsistent in EBF2 and 3'', but got standardized to 50% in ''EBF4 and 5''. The only exceptions are Matt's Legend skill in ''EBF3, which halves weapon's %, and his Unleash skill in all games, which raises it to 100% (except with certain weapons in EBF2). ** As EBF1 lacks elements in the sense they are used in next games, equipping a sword with "elemental" properties makes weapon-elemental skills affected by target's resistance to the corresponding "elemental" Bushido skill — Seiken with " -elemental" Heaven's Gate or Eruption with " -elemental" Inferno. * Generally speaking, single-target and centered weapon-elemental skills are capable of triggering bonus skills, as well as status effects/debuff specified by the held weapon. Those that target all enemies evenly are incapable of triggering bonus spells, but can still inflict status effects and debuff like normal. * Weapon-elemental skills cannot receive element damage boosting effect from equipment, regardless of circumstances. Combined with generally inferior elemental percentage, this means that weapon-elemental skills are usually incapable of dealing as much damage as their 'properly' elemental counterparts without relying on bonus skills or/and having elevated base power. Epic Battle Fantasy Offensive weapon-elemental options available to players: ; Matt * Normal Attack * Drain * Wind Slash * Legend ; Natalie * None Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Offensive weapon-elemental options available to players: ; Matt * Cleaver * Drain * Legend * Revenge * Wind Slash * Normal Attack ; Natalie * None Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Offensive weapon-elemental options available to players: ; Matt * Cleaver * Quick Slash * Wind Slash * Revenge * Unleash * Drain * Normal Attack ; Natalie * Unleash * Normal Attack ; Lance * Snipe * Double Shot * Unload * Crush * Unleash * Normal Attack Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Offensive weapon-elemental options available to players: ; Matt * Cleaver * Quick Slash * Swift Slash * Revenge * Unleash * Normal Attack ; Natalie * Spectrum * Normal Attack ; Lance * Snipe * Double Shot * Unload * Crush * Hyper Beam * Normal Attack ; Anna * Piercing Shot * Combo Shot * Arrow Rain * Normal Attack ; Extra Skills * Power Blast (Matt or Anna) * Rapture (anyone) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Offensive weapon-elemental options available to players: ; Matt * Quick Slash * Slicing Cyclone * Unleash * Revenge * Legend * Normal Attack * Cleaver ; Natalie * Spectrum > Rainbow Blast * Normal Attack ; Lance * Snipe * Double Shot * Unload * Armor Crush * Hyper Beam * Normal Attack ; Anna * Piercing Shot * Arrow Rain * Combo Shot * Bow Whack * Normal Attack ; NoLegs * Swift Slash * Jump Attack > Sword Dance > Final Cutter * Swordplay > Blade Blitz * Normal Attack ; Extra Skills * Hidden Power (anyone) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Elements